


Bright

by FandomsAreLife8_26_91



Series: The Lyrics of Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, Derek is a Softie, Fluff and Smut, Lots of it, M/M, Smut, Songfic, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Tickling, and Stiles loves Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreLife8_26_91/pseuds/FandomsAreLife8_26_91
Summary: But, lying here with Stiles, Derek knows he's going to be alright.Based off the song Bright by Echosmith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Jeff Davis.

**I think the universe is on my side**

**  
Heaven and Earth have finally aligned**

**  
Days are good and that's they way it should be**

Derek woke up from a dreamless sleep. He turned around and looked at the sleeping boy next to him and smiled.

Stiles is the only one who's been able to do that these days, make him smile. With his whiskey-brown eyes that always seem to shine, and his pale pink lips that turn into one of the most gorgeous smiles.

Derek's past hasn't exactly been the best, his family all burned in a fire by a woman that he thought he could call his friend. His first love died in his arms. He was forced to kill one of his betas. But, lying here with Stiles, Derek knows he's going to be alright.

He's not going to say he doesn't deserve this or some shit like that, because he knows he does, Stiles has shown him that.

**You sprinkle stardust on my pillow case**

**It's like a moon beam brushed across my face**

**  
Nights are good and that's the way it should be**

Derek watches Stiles’ eyes slowly open, and it's beautiful. His eyes carry the galaxy, made out of literal stars.

He gives me his smile and I can feel the warmth in my chest. His smile shines on his face and Derek thinks that it's brighter than the sun itself.

“Well, last night was fun.” Is what comes out of the younger man’s mouth.

Stiles is talking about the amazing sex they had, and Derek couldn't agree more. He gives Stiles a gentle kiss on the lips, then the night floods back to him and he smiles at the memory.

**You make me sing ooh la la laa**

**  
You make a girl go ooh ooh**

**  
I'm in love, love**

“ _Derek, Derek, oh, oh god.”_

_Derek had three fingers in Stiles and was opening him up, pumping in and out. He hit the right spot and Stiles arched his neck at an impossible angle. “Do-Don't stop, plea-ng.”_

_Derek pulled out of Stiles and Stiles let out a whine at the loss of the contact. Then he saw Derek putting lube on his dick._

_Derek pushed in slowing, getting filthy moans out of Stiles._

_Finally, when he was all the way in, he started thrusting._

_“Oh, god, oh god, oh oh ohhhhhhh. Faster, faster.”_

_“You are,” Derek moans, “able to talk way too much for my liking.”_

_“Then why don't you fix th-that.” Stiles gave Derek a knowing smirk._

_It wasn't long before they were both screaming as the came._

**Did you see that shooting star tonight?**

**Were you dazzled by the same constellation?**

**  
Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?**

**  
I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right**

**  
'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright**

  
Derek started to kiss every one of Stiles’ moles that dotted his face, connecting them like a constellation.

“Stop it.” Stiles whined.

Derek laughed, “Why? Is there something wrong with showing my appreciation for you?”

“Yes, it tickles.”

“Oh really? Is that the case?” Derek moved his hands to Stiles stomach.

Stiles, knowing exactly what Derek was doing, gave Derek a warning look. “Derek, if you tickle me, I swear to God I'll punch you in the balls.”

“Is that a threat?” Derek raised his eyebrows.

“Der-” Stiles was cut off by his own laughter, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He went for Derek's neck, his weak spot. Derek couldn't contain his laughter.

Ten minutes later they're lying on the floor, breathing heavily from the laughter.

“How'd we get on the floor?” Derek asks.

“I had an advantage on you, then you kissed me, causing me to lose my advantage. I pushed you and you fell off, then in an attempt to sit up I fell off as well. Luckily I had you to break my fall.”

“Thanks, I feel loved.”

“Hey, it's not like I hurt you, with you being strong and all. I mean seriously, are your abs made of rock?”

Derek let out an exasperated sigh, “No, Stiles. My abs are not made of rock.”

“Well, they definitely don't taste like rock.”

“Stiles!”


End file.
